


Markiplier x reader

by EmberTheFlareon



Category: Youtube RPF, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 10:08:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5824489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmberTheFlareon/pseuds/EmberTheFlareon





	Markiplier x reader

"So what do you think I should do, Mel?"

"Hmmm...... do you still have that airhorn I gave you two months ago?"

"Yeah...... why?"

"Trust me, the next time he plays a horor game, open the door and blast it! That'll surely startle him"

"Ok....I'll do it!"

I closed my computer and walked to my room. I went to my nightstand and pulled it open, revealing the airhorn at the top. I grabbed and walked to Mark's place, which was next to mine. About a week ago, Mark was talking on Skype with Sean, Ken, and Felix when Felix and Sean gave the idea to secretly nominate me for the ice bucket challenge. One day, I was in my rokm when I heard Mark, who was outsideN yell "y/n help, a racoon is attacking me!". I got up from my bed and ran outside, hoping he was ok, but after I walked outside, I felt a rush of coldness fall over me, causing me to me yelp. I looked up to see Mark on a ladder, holding a bucket, laughing. "M-m-mark, this i-is not f-f-funny!" I stuttered, causing him to laugh even harder. I growled and walked back inside, hoping, one day, I would get my revenge.

I walked into Mark's home but couldn't find him so I checked his recording.

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier!"

I giggled when I heard his intro. I silently walked up to the door and slowly opened the door before slipping the airhorn in and blasting it. "HOLY BALLS!" I heard him yell, causing me to drop the airhorn and running out of his home before he caught me.

As the week passed by, I couldn't help but smile at my revenge I got on Mark. One day, I heard someone knock on my door so I got up and answered, only to be greeted by silly string in my face. I wiped it off and looked up to see Mark holding a silly string can, grinnng. "Payback, babe" he chuckled. I rolled my eyes and motioned him to come in. "Well, it is your fault for spilling ice cold water on me" I said as I got a glass down from the shelf. "Hey, that wasn't my idea, it was Jack and Felix's so blame them" he said, holding up his hands defensively. "Ok.....oh and Mark?" I said, walking over to him while I held a glass of ice cold water. "Yeah, y/n?" He asked. I grinned and threw the water on to him, causing him to yelp. "Payback's bitch, ain't it?" I chuckled, placing the glass down. "Yes, yes it is" he grinned, kissing my cheek

The next day, Mark and I were on Skype with Jack and Felix. "So I think you two owe me something" I said, grinning. They nodded and muttered a "sorry". I chuckled and said "its ok but the next time you suggest something like that I'm going to have Marzia and Mel dump ice water on you". They quickly nodded before hanging up. Mark laughed and pulled me closer to him. You're cute when you're evil" he whispered in my ear. "I know~" I smiled and kissed him.


End file.
